In Harmony
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Mikio maneuvers Makio, Jun, and Kazu around a bit. With harmonious results.


**Title:** In Harmony  
**Universe:** My Boss, My Hero  
**Theme/Topic: **N/A  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Makio, Sakurakoji, Kazu, Mikio (lightly MakioxJun)  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for the end of the series. Kind of.  
**Word Count:** 1,888  
**Summary:** Mikio maneuvers Makio, Jun, and Kazu around a bit. With harmonious results.  
**Dedication:** For swinku- it's not quite the pron you wanted but you know. Aural sex or something. Haha also for Ann and Nico for all the horrible, horrible boyband information that I probably was better off without.   
**A/N:** Kazu is supreme seme of five other men. Makio lip-synchs like a duck. Sakurakoji dances with his _hips_. THE UNIVERSE OF JAPANESE POP BANDS TURNS OUR PEACEFUL AND UNASSUMING MBMH WORLD ON ITS HEAD. THE HORRORS. Also this probably makes NO SENSE because my brain was fried as a consequence of all the videos. AND SAKURAKOJI'S HIPS NOT MOVING LIKE THEY OUGHT TO.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

"Ne, let's go Makki, let's definitely go! It'll be fun, I promise!" Jun begged, and suddenly pivoted on his heel mid-step like some sort of professional dancer (or ninja, or dancer-ninja), materializing away from his place harmlessly walking alongside Makio and appearing directly in front of the older man's face instead. Jun took full advantage of Makio's surprise at the change in orientation and grabbed his friend's hand without missing a beat, entreating. "Please? Ne, please?"

Makio stared at their very decidedly clasped hands. Blinked. "W-what? Why?"

"Why? What do you mean why?" And then Jun turned on the big wet puppy eyes on top of everything else, looking all wounded like. Whenever he did that it really made Makio want to go and commit jisatsu or something, to make it up to the brat. Those eyes were unfairly powerful. "We never got to go as classmates before, so let's make it up and go together now, ne?" the college freshman whined imploringly, and squeezed Sakaki's large hand in-between both of his smaller ones. "Since I don't have classes tomorrow!"

Makio stuttered. "Eh but er…but uh… I don't really, that is… singing? I don't think I'd be very good at it, is all. You'd probably go deaf listening to me."

"That doesn't matter! You should go, niisan. It's just for fun after all, isn't it?"

Both heads turned at the sudden inclusion of a third party in their conversation. As a result they found Mikio lounging lazily in the doorway leading into the Kantou Sharp Fang headquarters, the graduate student looking casually amused as he watched the two bicker with one another so loudly in the courtyard.

Makio swallowed, survival instincts immediately going on high alert at the appearance of his sibling. It was bad enough when it was just Sakuranantoka bothering him for stuff, but now that his little brother was here this meant an inevitable double team. Some weird mind-fuckery attacking him from one side and then the guilt to end all guilt closing in from the other.

But even still, Sakaki Makio—the man—never gave up, even in a hopeless, _hopeless_ situation.

"B-but I don't… isn't that sort of thing for kids?" he said defensively, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth he thought to himself that really, the first things he thought of when he was in these sorts of situations were never really a good idea to say out loud. Ever.

Because right on cue, Jun looked absolutely put out at the age reference. His pouty little frown was like a punch right in Makio's stomach.

Mikio in the meantime, only smiled wider at the opening, sauntering down from the porch and onto the walkway so he was level with the other two men. "Well," he sighed, sounding dramatically levelheaded about everything, "I guess that makes sense. Niisan is getting on in his years after all, Sakurakoji-kun. He can't really be expected to do the fun things we younger people like and not feel awkward about it, ne?"

Low blow—it figured Mikio would forgo attacking straight on and try to sweep out Makio's legs from under him first.

Makio stumbled on impact, though was determined to hold his ground no matter what, goddammit.

But then he noticed that Jun's bottom lip was trembling just a bit—how did he _do_ that?—and after a minute, the eighteen-year-old simply sighed and nodded, knocking Makio back another couple of steps. "I guess it does make sense," Jun sighed, sounding incredibly sad. "I keep forgetting how far apart me and Makki really are."

"Even if he _is _the one who's still a high school student out of you two," Mikio added helpfully, putting his hands on his hips like he was going to try and oversee this big problem between best-friends until its completion. The intermediary from hell.

After a moment, he smirked and patted Jun's shoulder comfortingly, seemingly inspired. "Well, if you want, I can always go and karaoke with you, Sakurakoji-kun. We do go to the same school after all, so it wouldn't look weird at all if it was you and me together, ne?"

Makio staggered backwards a full five feet now— that felt suspiciously like a kick in the chest. Damned beanpole and his sneak attacks.

Jun blinked, and didn't notice Makio's odd pain as he turned to face Mikio excitedly. "Eh? Really?"

Mikio nodded. "Of course! And I'll even treat. It's only right if we're going as senpai and kouhai, ne?"

Makio clutched his chest, in pain.

Jun's eyes sparkled, and he still didn't notice Makio flopping around in the background at all. "Mikki-senpai, that's so nice! Let's go, let's definitely go!"

Makio fell to his knees.

"Hai, let's go tonight, hmm? Wear something cute, Sakurakoji-kun."

Makio choked.

Jun—oblivious— blinked. "Something cute? Why?"

Mikio chuckled. "Well if niisan doesn't want to come, it's boring with only two people, so we can try and make some new friends on the way. That's easier when you look attractive, ne? It's a basic business trick."

Makio couldn't breathe. What a lame explanation—damned pervert.

But for some reason, it seemed to make perfect sense to Jun. "Oh, okay!" the teen responded, bright and cheerful as a goddamned summer's day. Unbelievable.

And just when Makio thought he really was going to die from the barrage and that his last image on this earth be one of his brother and his former classmate making kira-kira sparkly eyes at each other under a canopy of ivy, a distressed cry suddenly split the air and quite possibly saved him from certain doom.

"ANIKI!!!!!!!"

Mikio and Jun blinked as Kazu, upon seeing Makio laid out and gasping outside, promptly leapt through one of the house's open windows—also moving suspiciously like a dancer-slash-ninja of some sort— the young yakuza immediately scrambling to Makio's side. "Aniki who did this to you?!" he demanded, highly distressed at his leader's pain-filled expression. "I'll beat them to death with my bare hands; just tell me who did this!"

Mikio cocked his head to the side, ever calm. "Kazu-kun, is something the matter?"

Kazu looked incredulous. "Aniki's wounded! Look at him!"

"Eh… really?" Mikio asked, and crouched down next to his brother as well. "Niisan, are you okay?"

Jun joined them, looking especially worried. "Ne, Makki… I'm sorry…I didn't mean to pester you so much… at your age I should have known better…"

"So it _was_ you!!" Kazu declared, and made a threatening fist.

"I'm sorry!" Jun repeated, and looked so stricken that Makio would have thrown himself off the nearest cliff in apology had he been able to move.

"I'm okay!" he shouted quickly instead, and shrugged Kazu's arm off of him, knocked the younger man's fist aside before it decided to plow into Jun's face. "I'm fine! I just uh…I just…nothing. It's nothing." He paused, chanced a sideways look at puppy-eyed Sakuranantoka. "Er, you didn't do anything either. I was just uh… I was just thinking!" he announced suddenly, inspired. "Uh, about karaoke. I was thinking about that."

Mikio laughed. "Oh really? Niisan, you shouldn't worry us like that. Look at poor Sakurakoji-kun, he looks like he's going to cry."

Jun blinked. "No! I'm… I mean…" blush, "well… not _cry_."

"And," Mikio continued without pausing as he gestured to Kazu, "you got Kazu-kun so worked up for nothing on top of that."

Makio had the grace to look sheepish. "Er…sorry everyone," he apologized.

"We forgive you! Well, now that's all cleared up," Mikio breathed, standing again and offering Jun a hand up. "Shall we get ready to go, Sakurakoji-kun?"

Jun smiled. "Un!"

Makio clutched his chest again, and wondered when the lumberjack from last spring had decided to return, only in a not as happy way now.

"Aniki?" Kazu murmured, looking concerned. "Aniki are you okay?"

"Fine," Makio growled, and forced himself up to his feet slowly, shakily. Working past the pain—it was what any future leader of the Kantou Sharp Fang would do.

On an even more basic level, as a man, he also couldn't stand for this sort of thing. He wasn't sure _why_ he couldn't exactly, but innately he knew. Mikio and someone like Sakuranantoka _could_ _not be left alone together_.

And so, just as Jun and Mikio were about to disappear in the house—ostensibly to find a fun place and some cute clothes for tonight—Makio found his legs again, roaring after the pair with renewed fervor. "KARAOKE! WE'LL GO TOO!!! WE'LL DEFINITELY GO!"

Kazu blinked in awe before breaking out into a grin at the sudden burst of strength from his leader. "Sasuga aniki!!!" he cheered, pumping his fist in encouragement.

Pause. Blink. "Who's we?"

"You and me are going too, idiot."

Kazu looked like he was going to faint from happiness.

Mikio in the meantime, only giggled from the doorway. "Isn't that nice, Sakurakoji-kun?" he beamed, and then ushered a happy-looking Jun into the house for tea and outfit coordination.

"Yosh," Makio grunted once they were gone, and cracked his neck first to the left, and then to the right as he geared up for something big. It felt like tonight was going to be one hell of a battle.

Sakaki Makio—the man—was not going to lose to anything.

Especially not to something as disturbing as his younger brother making kira-kira sparkly eyes at Sakuranantoka about going to karaoke together.

That decided, he glared at the doorway the pair had disappeared into. "Oi, Kazu," he began, voice low.

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing?"

Kazu blinked. "Eh?"

Makio grunted. "Never mind. Now c'mon, we're keeping an eye on those two."

"Hai!" Kazu agreed, and eagerly followed Makio into the house.

Later, in the privacy of the karaoke room— and notably, after Makio and Kazu had decided to have a few drinks (for courage)— everyone's spirits were buoyed enough for Jun to gather up the courage and request a group sing. Mikio gracefully bowed out of it however, citing that the smoky atmosphere outside had made his throat a bit scratchy and it was probably best for him to sit out, for his health.

"Eh? Are you sure, Mikki-senpai?" Jun asked, looking concerned.

"Ah, forget about him! We'll be fine with just the three of us!" Makio assured the teen, not _quite _drunk as he wrapped an arm around his former classmate's shoulder and drew him closer so they could share one of the two mics. "Let's sing! That's what karaoke is, right? C'mon! For youth! And friendship!" Makio shouted enthusiastically.

"Right!" Kazu shouted in agreement, utterly inspired as he inputted the song selection and readied his own mic.

And as Mikio leaned back and listened to the three of them begin to sing, he couldn't help but marvel at how oddly well they could harmonize with one another, all things considered.

Absently, he chuckled to himself and thought that if the whole yakuza thing didn't work out for them in the end, he could probably market the lot of them as a pretty successful musical ensemble (though he'd probably have to add a member or five just to round it out aesthetically).

It was an idea he tucked away in the back of his mind—just in case.

He'd always wanted try entertainment management before after all.

**END**


End file.
